


minwook | stop trying to cheer me up

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Stop trying to cheer me up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	minwook | stop trying to cheer me up

Sungmin’s been moping around the dorm for days, and it’s starting to get on Ryeowook’s nerves.

"Sungminnie hyung, come watch this drama with me!" Ryeowook calls. Sungmin gives him a glare and stalks back to his room.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Ryeowook asks when Sungmin emerges two days later. Sungmin looks like he’d rather shoot someone.

"Let’s plan your wedding!" Ryeowook exclaims when Sungmin’s lounging on the couch. Sungmin groans and pulls the blanket over his head.

Ryeowook decides to stop being the world’s best dongsaeng since his efforts are clearly not being appreciated. He stomps off to the kitchen in a huff and starts paging through his cookbooks for a new recipe to make for Heechul. At least Heechul appreciates him.

Sungmin emerges from his blanket cocoon once the delicious smells from the kitchen make their way into the main living area. He wanders into the kitchen and sticks his finger into the batter Ryeowook has sitting on the counter.

"Mmmm," he murmurs. Ryeowook thinks he’s found the cure for Sungmin’s bad moods.

And so it starts. Ryeowook rolls up his sleeves, ties up his apron, and gets to work. Cakes and quiches and dduckbokki and bulgogi and bubble tea and the chicken from Taiwan they all like. Ryeowook practically lives in the kitchen now, and Sungmin is getting more cheerful by the spoonful.

Until the managers announce comeback season is coming and that certain members need to stop eating and start working out. There are pointed looks in several directions. Kyuhyun chooses to ignore the pointed look and point his finger at someone else.

Sungmin glowers at Ryeowook.

"Sungminnie hyung, I made a cake! Do you want a slice?" Ryeowook asks through the dorm door. Sungmin has been pouting all afternoon, moaning the exercise routine he’s been given.

"No!"

"But it’s really good~!" Ryeowook tries again in a singsong voice.

"No! Go away, Ryeowook!" Sungmin yells back.

"But hyung, I’m just trying to cheer you up!" Sungmin can hear the pout in his voice.

Sungmin stomps over and throws the door open. _“Stop trying to cheer me up! You’re making me fat!”_ Sungmin screeches and chases Ryeowook out of the room.


End file.
